thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Número 18
Esta es la edición número 18 de la serie de cómics The Walking Dead y la sexta y ultima parte del Volumen 3: Safety Behind Bars. Sinopsis Mientras todos esperan el momento de hacer efectiva la sentencia, las acciones de Patricia tienen inesperadas consecuencias. Rick ve amenazado su nuevo entorno. Trama regresa junto a Lori y y se disculpa por su anterior comportamiento. Rick les explica porqué debían matar a Thomas y entonces Lori finalmente lo comprende y acepta la decisión. Luego, tras ser atendido por Dale, Rick libera a Dexter de su celda y le comunica quien había sido el asesino. Rick le dice a los Greene que ya tenían al responsable de la muerte de las niñas y entonces los lleva hasta la cocina donde Glenn y Tyreese, quienes estaban vigilando a Thomas, les comunican que lo habían encerrado en el congelador que los reclusos habían estado utilizado previamente como baño, con el fin de "poner la mierda con la mierda". Rick les recuerda que el congelador era hermético y no querían dejarlo sin aire y entonces les pide que lo saquen y lo trasladen hasta una de las celdas. Glenn visita a una visiblemente consternada y entonces la chica le informa que quizás lo mejor que los dos podían hacer sea terminar puesto que al fin y al cabo en algún momento morirían al igual que todos los demás. Más tarde, Patricia libera a Thomas por considerar que lo que querían hacerle era inhumano, pero mientras lo hacía es atacada por el psicópata que trata de asesinarla. Durante la breve lucha, Patricia se las arregla para pedir ayuda y rápidamente todos acuden a socorrerla. Seis disparos se escuchan detrás del reo, quien cae muerto al suelo y permite ver que Maggie se encontraba detrás de él con una pistola en la mano y ésta le confiesa a los presentes que "ahora se sentía un poco mejor". A pedido de Hershel el grupo arroja el cuerpo de Thomas a los zombies que se encontraban afuera de la prisión y entonces el granjero observa sin remordimiento como el hombre era despedazado y devorado por las criaturas. Cuando finalmente parecía que la calma había llegado a la prisión, Dexter, Andrew y Patricia se levantan contra el grupo de Atlanta y fuertemente armados tratan de obligar a Rick a abandonar el lugar. Personajes Notas *Aunque la tapa muestra a Thomas muriendo ahorcado, su muerte es totalmente diferente ya que Maggie le dispara por la espalda y luego arrojan su cadáver a los caminantes. *De acuerdo a Robert Kirkman, mientras escribía este número, la idea original era que Rick y Lori explotaran en una cándida discusión y decidieran separarse. Ese era el plan para ellos desde el inicio de la serie ("divorciarse" en algún punto), aunque Kirkman fue incapaz de encontrar motivos suficientes para hacerlos querer separarse y por esa razón optó últimamente por mantenerlos juntos.Fuente: Entrevista a Robert Kirkman en ComicbookResources.com "There was a point in issue #18, I believe, where right up to the last minute Lori and Rick were plotted to get into a big argument and decide to split up. That was the plan for them since the beginning of the series. I was writing the pages and I was trying to steer the dialogue to where the plot needed it to go. I'd type Rick saying something and then Lori reacting and vice versa and I just could not get them to a place where splitting up was logical. It was like I wanted two people to break up--and they started being rational and agreeable to each other right in front of my eyes... and the scene came to a close with them still together. Weird stuff." **Curiosamente esta idea se torna realidad en la serie de televisión, en el mismo punto de la historia y por causas similares: mató a alguien que representaba un peligro para el grupo y se enfadó enormemente por esto. Al ser (tercero en discordia) la persona a la que Rick asesinó (influenciado por las palabras de la misma Lori), los motivos y el transfondo de la pelea fueron más que suficientes para provocar la ruptura de la pareja. Referencias Categoría:Cómics Categoría:volumen 3